A computer or electronics device user may use a touch screen to traverse through content and pages displayed by an interface screen to locate specific content or information, and/or to select control inputs. A touch screen is a display which can detect the location of touches within the display area that partially block at least a portion of the display visually while displaying content in the rest of the display area. A touch screen allows the display to be used as an input device, removing the keyboard and/or the mouse as the primary input device for interacting with the display's content. However, the user may be dissatisfied with the functioning of the touch screen for their computer or electronics device, particularly when using mobile devices that have smaller interface screens, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants.